Friends For Life
by uzumakiuchiha
Summary: This is an alternate story from Adventure 02 and Frontier. Pairings: TakuMiya x KouHika x MiyaHika
1. Dream

Note:This is my first alternate Digimon fic, where I put Adventure 02 and Frontier line in this fanfic.

Pairings:TakuMiya x MiyaHika x KouHika

**Chapter 1:Dream**

I walked along the grassy place. Suddenly, I saw a people in front of me. He wore a slayer in his head. I thought he was a Chosen Children too.

"Hi…, are you a Chosen Children…?" I asked. But he didn't answer me. I saw him looking to me, then he walked near me. He held my body, and I thought he would kiss me. Somebody, help me!

"KYAAAAA!" I shouted loudly. I woke up from my sleep. "It's just a dream…" I thought. My face was filled with sweat.

"Doushite?" Tailmon asked. "Well…I had a strange dream…like this…" I started my story. "I met a young man at the grassy place…and…he would kiss me…I had experienced it three times…" I said slowly (a/n:If you like _Digimon Frontier_ so much, you must be know who is 'him').

"How do you think, Tailmon…?" I asked hopefully. "Nngh…but, it's different with your problem with Dark Ocean, yes?" Tailmon grinned. "Nandesutte…? Baka!" I said as I pulled Tailmon's cheecks.

o

"Ohayou…" I opened my class door. My face looked so happy. "Ohayou, Hikari-chan!" Daisuke and Takeru greeted me. "You're very energetic, Hikari-chan." Takeru said. "I like you as like as this one." he added. "Not too, Takeru-kun…" I said as I walked to my desk. "Hikari-chan always be like this." Daisuke said. "I don't know, maybe she's too shy." Takeru said.

A lesson hour! I wasn't interested with the lesson, Chemistry. The particles, atoms etc, I wasn't understand. My mind flew to the young man in my dream. In my opinion, he's so handsome, not like Takeru or Daisuke. Why with this feeling? I felt my head was dizzy. Suddenly, a piece of chalk flew to me. I was shocked. "Wh…what's that…?" I asked in heart, before the next chalk flew and hit my forehead.

o

"Doushite, Hikari-chan?" Takeru asked. "Nothing, Takeru-kun…maybe I must go…Bye…" I said slowly as I left our class. Then, I sat on the bench where I always sit on there when I was sad.

"I feel…this feeling…is it possible if my dream comes true…? Must I verify it in Digital World…?" I thought before I decided to go alone. "Okay…I'll go alone to Digital World…" I thought.

"I'm sorry…maybe I can't go to Digital World with you…I feel I'm unhealthy…" I said slowly to Daisuke and Takeru. My heart beat three times, before Daisuke said, "It's okay. Maybe one day we can go to Digital World together. I hope you're better." I felt relieved. "Got ya…!" I thought.

After Daisuke and Takeru left the class, I saw them until they vanished from my vision. "It's safe…" I thought. I ran from the class along the corridor. I ran so fast until I crashed a child walking in front of me and the impact was, we fell down. It was Miyako!

"Mi…Miyako-san…I'm sorry…, daijoubu desuka…?" I asked anxiously. "Daijoubu…seems you're hurrying." Miyako answered.

"I want to go to Digital World to verify my dream…maybe you can think if I'm weird…" I said slowly. I thought Miyako would laugh at me. But, my mind was wrong. "Of course not." Miyako said. "Can you tell it?" she asked.

"Mmm…I met a young man in my dream…He wore a slayer, jacket, and…his hair was long…he had a pair of ponytails in front of his ears…as like as me too…If I think about it…, I'm the craziest person in the world…" I said slowly and blushed.

"Of course not. Maybe I can help you and this is a good signal of me." Miyako said. "So, you want to accompany me to Digital World, yes…?" I asked. "Of course." Miyako answered as she held my hands. "Thanks, Miyako-san…" I said.

o

"What? We cannot get in?" Miyako asked. Seems she was surprised. "Pardon me, but the Computer Class is used by the 1st students for remedial test." The instructor said. "I see…excuse us…" I said as I bowed my body. We had to leave Computer Class.

"This is ridiculous! We can't go to Digital World!" Miyako mumbled and frowned as she put her hands behind her head. I kept silent.

I checked my digivice. "Hah, what's this…?" I asked. I found a spot on my digivice screen. "What's matter?" Miyako asked. "The other Digital Gate…maybe at the outside of the school…" I said as I pulled Miyako's hand. "Hi…ka…riii…matte…" Miyako yelled.

o

"The Digital Gate…" I said as I checked my digivice. Suddenly, I found the shining ground in front of me. "It's shining…maybe…" I thought as I moved my digivice over it. The ground broke, and I found a monitor in it. I checked the monitor. "Hey, I think it's the other Digital Gate…" I said slowly.

"Miyako-san…, I find it…" I said. "What's going on?" Miyako asked. "We found the other Digital Gate…" I answered. "Yosh, ikuwa yo! Digital Gate, open! Erabareta kodomotachi, zutto!" Miyako said as she used her digivice. We were transported to Digital World.

**To be Continued**

Note:This is just an exposition chapter. I'm not put Takuya either

Kouji in this chapter. I'll put them in the next chapter.


	2. The Chosen Children from 'Frontier'

**Chapter 2:The Chosen Children from 'Frontier'**

We walked around Digital World. I found nothing were strange. It's same with the Digital World where usually we visited.

"Hey, look!" Miyako said. "Hah, nani…?" I asked. "Look at the railways." Miyako said. Right, there's a railway in front of us. "What's going on…?" I asked. "Usually, in Digital World, we found the double-track railway. But, why we only find the single-track railway?" Miyako asked. I kept silent. Maybe we went to the unusual Digital World, I asked in heart.

Suddenly, I saw the train coming to us. "Watch out, Miyako-san…" I said as I pulled her from the railway. The train moved so fast until it stopped in front of us.

"What a strange train." Miyako said in heart. "_Welcome to Digital World._" that train said. "_Do you want to get in?_" it asked again. "No, thanks…" I answered softly. "_Oh, I see…_" that train frowned and it continued its journey. "Why I refused it…?" I said sadly. "Hikari…" Miyako asked. "No…nothing…" I said nervously.

"That's strange…we found the train which can speak like us…" I said by myself. "Okay, don't think about it…let's go…" I said again, trying to forget it. "She's rather weird." Miyako thought.

Suddenly, we saw two children in front of us. "Maybe they're Chosen Children too…?" I asked. "Maybe we must greet them." Miyako whispered to me. "Mmm…" I nodded.

We walked to them. "Hi, are you Chosen Children too?" Miyako asked. The first child wore red jacket and yellow shirt, light-brown cap with a goggle on it. He wore a pair of medium-green gloves, light brown ¾ trousers with many pockets on it, a pair of white socks, a pair of red-yellow shoes, and his hair was brown and rather untidy. He remembered me about Sora and Daisuke. The second child was same in my dream. He wore a slayer, had the long dark blue hair and a pair of ponytails in front of his ears. He wore the blue jacket with the yellow stripe on his arm, yellow shirt with a blue collar, medium black ¾ trousers, dark blue socks and a pair of light blue shoes with the blue stripes on it. He's similar with Yamato, me, and Miyako (if his hair weren't being tied).

"Nice to meet you. I'm Miyako Inoue." Miyako greeted herself to them. "My name is Takuya Kanbara. Nice to meet you too." he said.

"Nngh…who is the long-haired young man beside you?" Miyako asked. "Please don't force me to tell it." the whom it may concern said as he left us. "Oi, matte!" Takuya said to him.

"And, who is the short-brown-haired girl beside you?" Takuya asked. "Mmh…I…" I tried to speak, but my mouth was locked. My face turned to red. "Her name is Hikari Yagami. I'm sorry if she's too shy." Miyako said. "Mi…Miyako-san…" I said nervously.

"I can know the meaning of your name." Takuya said. "Your front name means 'light', and your family name means 'eight goddess'. So, your full name means 'the eight goddess of light'" Takuya explained. "OMG! Tajuu KageBunshin no Jutsu…!" I tried to make seven clones, but it's helpless.

o

Miyako and Takuya sat under the tree. I sat far away from them while saw the clouds.

"Takuya-kun, can you tell me who is 'he'?" Miyako asked. "His name is Kouji Minamoto. He's cool, cold, and loner. I don't know why he's so reclusive. "Takuya answered. "He must be handsome." Miyako said with the shining eyes.

"Do you know what the train which just we met was and could speak like us?" Miyako asked. "Oh, you mean Trailmon?" Takuya asked. "Yes, the main thing is…the speaking train." Miyako answered. "Okay. Trailmon is the train digimon. It is used for the transportation facility in Digital World. We used it to go anywhere. Even, I won the Trailmon Race after Kouji, Junpei, Izumi, and Tomoki were eliminated…I mean…lost." Takuya explained.

"Nee, Takuya-kun. My friend has the same personality with Kouji-kun." Miyako said. "You mean 'she' is Yagami-chan, hehehe…?" Takuya grinned. "Please don't call her like that!" Miyako shouted. Seems her anger was exploded again. "I think Yagami-chan is cute…" Takuya said again. "CALL HER HIKARI-CHAAAANN!" Miyako shouted and she punched Takuya so hard until Takuya fell down (a/n: Miyako uses Guy Maito's jutsu to punch Takuya, I mean Rock Lee).

"I think that Yagami-chan can't beat Izumi's beauty, hahaha!" Takuya laughed as he ran from Miyako's chasing. "I don't care! You must call her Hikari-chan or I'll chop you until your spinal cord and bake you to Takuya Pie!" Miyako yelled angrily. "Okay, okay. Now, tell it to me." Takuya sighed. "Mmh…she's loner too, but she's shy, mellow, and easy to cry." Miyako said. "It means, she's a crybaby, hehehe?" Takuya laughed again. "Miyako Inoue Shishirendan!" Miyako used her jutsu to make him realize. "Don't try to taunt her!" Miyako said angrily.

I looked to them. I felt I get the new friends. My mind felt happy; I could smile now. But, I was confused, why we went to the different Digital World? To determine my assumption, I stood up and walked away. I still could hear Miyako and Takuya's voice when they're arguing. I saw to the clouds on the sky. They just showed their smile to me. How cute, I thought.

Suddenly, the earthquake was occurred. Miyako and Takuya were shocked. Me too. "Hey, look! Hikari is there! We must help her!" Miyako said. "Hey, Big Glasses. You said I must call her with the auxiliary-chan, but why you only call her with her nickname?" Takuya asked. "Not now, Takuya-kun. We must hurry!" Miyako said as she pulled Takuya's hand. Too late, the grounds under my foot were broke and I, with Tailmon fell down. Luckily, Miyako grabbed my hand to save me.

"Hikari, keep still! I'll save you!" Miyako said anxiously to me. "I'm glad you can save me, Miyako-san…" I said. Unfortunately, I felt the Dark Power called me and my hand was released from Miyako's grip. I fell down to the black hole. "Hikariii!" Miyako shouted.

**To be Continued**

Note:This is a first chapter of Adventure 02-Frontier story. Maybe you can ask where're the others (eg: Daisuke, Takeru, Iori, Junpei, Izumi, Tomoki), because I only want to focus to TakuKou and MiyaHika pairings in this story.


	3. Meeting

Note:Finally, I make TakuMiya x KouHika pairings in this story

**Chapter 3: Meeting**

I opened my eyes slowly. Dark. Where am I, I asked in heart. My bones were felt crushed so I felt difficult to move. I moved my eyeball to the left side. Wait, I could see a people beside me. The young man whom I met in my dream.

"Are you all right?" he asked. His voice was so low, similar with Yamato, but it's lower. His eyes saw me sharply. He's so handsome and cool, but, he has a pair of loner eyes like me too, I thought.

"I'm okay…what are you doing here…?" I asked as I tried to stand up and laid my body against the stony wall. "I was walking alone until I found this tunnel and I entered to here. You…what are you doing too in this place?" he asked. "I fell down from the up…, and when I regained consciousness, you already beside me…" I answered, holding my left arm. "So…" he said.

I tied to ask him for the greetings. "Oh yes, what is your name…?" I asked. "Kouji Minamoto. Up to you do you want to call me anything." he answered. "I'm Hikari Yagami…" I introduced myself. "May I call you 'Kouji', ne…?" I asked. "Up to you, Yagami." he said. "Just call me 'Hikari'…You don't need to add an auxiliary-chan when you call me…" I said. "I don't mind." he replied. "You're cool…but…you have the same eyes with me…I'll make you change…" I said in heart.

"Do you have a brother or sister…?" I asked. "I'm an only child." Kouji answered. "Actually…, I have a brother…But, we were separated because my parents divorced seven years ago…so…I was really lonely until now…" I said. "You're not looked so lonely." Kouji said. "Yes…because I have many friends and…I'm a Chosen Children…" I said happily. "So, the girl who wore a pair of glasses and orange helmet was your friend?" Kouji asked again.

"You mean Miyako-san…?" I asked. "Yes, I and Miyako-san are best friend…She always entertain me when I sad…" I said. "Actually, you always be sad. Even you always show your happiness; you hide your sadness in your heart." Kouji murmured.

I felt my heart was stabbed by the invisible sword. I felt the tears starting to flow from my eyes. "Kouji…you right…" I started to speak. "I always feel lonely…even I'm a Chosen Children…I always felt weak, and always ruin them…I always feel they don't need me…" I said sadly.

Kouji could catch the sadness color in my eyes, and he couldn't bring himself to see me crying, so he took his handkerchief and tried to make me calm. "I feel…this little girl is similar with me. She's a loner too, but…" he thought.

"Don't feel helpless, don't blame yourself. Actually, I can feel if you're so kind." Kouji said as he wiped my tears. "Thanks…I feel calm…" I said softly.

o

"Oi, Miyako-chan! Stop crying!" Takuya said. "Urusai! It's my fault! If I could save her…" Miyako continued crying. "If I had evolved to Agnimon, I could help her!" Takuya thought.

"Hey, Goggle Head! What are you thinking about?" Hawkmon asked. "Nanda? How could you calling me 'Goggle Boy'! Ore wa Takuya da!" Takuya shouted, preparing to throw Hawkmon with the fumashuriken.

"Stop it, Takuya-kun." Miyako said, holding Takuya's shoulder. "You said a Spirit Evolution, right? Can you tell it to me?" she asked. "Okay, I'll explain it." Takuya said. "There's a blackboard there! Iku zo!" he said as he pulled Miyako's hand.

"Okay! This is the phase of Spirit Evolution." Takuya started to explain the Spirit Evolution phase. He drew himself, Human and Beast Spirit, Agnimon, and Vritamon.

"The spirit is divided into two parts, Human Spirit and Beast Spirit. My spirit is 'Fire'. If I use Human Spirit, I evolve to Agnimon. If I use Beast Spirit, I evolve to Vritamon. To make Spirit Evolution occurred; you must use your D-Scanner to use it." Takuya explained.

"I only have D-3 and D-Terminal, you idiot!" Miyako yelled. "Oh, calm down, Inoue-sama. What is the acronym of D-3?" Takuya asked. "D-3 is an acronym of Digital, Detect, and Discover. And D-Terminal's functions are to send e-mail and SMS to the other Chosen Children, make his/her digimon partner armor evolve with the digimental. I, Daisuke-kun, Takeru-kun, Iori-kun, and Hikari have those." Miyako explained as she grinned. "Ano sa, what is the digimental?" Takuya asked. "I can't explain it…" Miyako answered weakly.

"Okay, it's all right. Back to the main explanation. About Kouji, his spirit is 'Light'. If he uses Human Spirit, he evolves to Wolfmon. If he uses Beast Spirit, he evolves to Garmmon." Takuya explained again. "Huahahahaha! I think you're misspelling again. Not Garmmon, but Garurumon, Takuya-kun!" Miyako laughed. "For the sake of God, look at this!" Takuya shouted as he showed the list of the Spirit Evolution. (a/n: I wonder why Miyako laughs at him, because Takuya spells Garmmon with Japanese vowel, Ga-ru-mu-mon).

"This is the fact. Except I and Kouji, there're the other children with their spirit. Junpei, with 'Thunder' spirit, evolves to Blitzmon and Bolgmon. Izumi, with 'Wind' spirit, evolves to Fairrymon and Zutsumon. And Tomoki, with 'Ice' spirit, evolves to Chakmon and Blizzardmon." Takuya explained. "This is the truth. You can see it with your own eyes, Miyako-chan." he added. "Okay, I'm surrender, Takuya-kun…" Miyako sighed. "He mentioned those Junpei-kun, Izumi-chan, and Tomoki-kun…sure…I didn't understand. Maybe Izumi-chan is similar with me, Junpei-kun is similar with Iori-kun, and Tomoki-kun is similar with Takeru-kun. If Takuya-kun…I'm confused…He's similar with Daisuke-kun or me?" Miyako thought.

"Oh yes. About Yagami-chan, why you only call her with her nickname?" Takuya asked. "Again!" Miyako thought. "Actually, Hikari wants her friends call her only with her nickname, but they always call her 'Hikari-chan', except me. Maybe she doesn't want to be narciss, she is really modest." Miyako answered. "It's better if we look for her." she added. "That's right!" Takuya said.

**To be Continued**


	4. The Close Relationship

**Chapter 4:The Close Relationship  
**

I, Kouji, and Tailmon were in the dark tunnel. We were still talking each other and share our capabilities and shortcomings.

"Well…you're handsome…, and you have the same eyes with me…" I said. "Yes, but your eyes are different with mine. Your eyes always show your sadness." Kouji said. I was so sad as I heard it. He knows everything about me…, I thought.

"I feel you're cold…, but actually you're so kind…" I said. "It's better if we get outta here…" I said as I tried to stand up. But, Kouji grabbed my hand. I was shocked when I looked at his action. His face was so sweet.

"May I kiss you?" he asked. "Na…nani…?" I asked in heart. My heart beat three times before finally Kouji kissed me. I blushed!

o

"So, that little cat with a pair of wide ears and long tail is your digimon?" Kouji asked. "Yes…Her name is Tailmon…She evolves to Angewomon, Nefertimon, Holydramon, and if she and Aquilamon…I mean…Miyako-san's digimon did jogress evolve, she would evolve to Silphymon…" I answered. "Actually, I evolve to a digimon. It called Spirit Evolution." Kouji said. "Spirit Evolution…? It must be interesting…" I thought. "Maybe I must explain with a diagram." He added. Then, we knell, and Kouji used the small stick to draw the Spirit Evolution diagram.

"Like this. There're two kinds of spirit, Human and Beast type. My spirit is Light. If I used Human Spirit, I would evolve to Wolfmon, and if I used Beast Spirit, I would evolve to Garmmon." Kouji explained. "Eh, Kouji…your spirit is Light, ne…? Watashi mo…my digimental is Light too…" I said as I showed my Light digimental. "I see. No wonder if your nickname is like that." Kouji said.

"Have you any fear…?" I asked. "Nng…I never feel it, because I always be ordered to be a real man." Kouji answered. "But…maybe you will feel it…like me too…I'm afraid if my friends abandoned me…" I said. "Okay…don't think about it. Let's go." Kouji sighed. He's similar with me…, I thought.

"Kouji…, are you once sad…?" I asked. "I don't know…because I want to verify if I'm strong; I must throw my sadness away." Kouji answered. "Kouji…you wrong…as strong as possible the people…, he/she will feel the sadness too…it's a part of life…I…if my sadness had been bad, usually I cried…" I explained. "Only this way which I can do for release my sadness…" I added. "You're the gentle child, always be lonely and sad, but waiting for the best friend's arrival. Me…even actually I always be sad, I always hide it." Kouji confessed.

Then, we found the rounded stairs in front of us. It was quite narrow.

"I feel something will be happened…" I said anxiously. My eyes looked so anxious. "I hope it wouldn't be happened, ne." Kouji said. "I hope so…" I added.

We kept walking along the stairs. Suddenly, I felt an illusion. I fell down and knelt on the stairs. I shouted loudly. "What's going on?" Kouji asked. "I…I feel the dark ocean…" I answered fearfully. "Hikari, do you hear me? Doushite?" Kouji asked. "I…I…please help me….Aaaaakh!!" I screamed and screamed until Tailmon bit my thigh.

I was awoken from the illusion. I looked to the bite mark on my thigh. "Tailmon…you did it to save me…I remember when I trapped in my own sadness…" I thought.

"Hikari, are you all right?" Tailmon asked. "Mmm…Thanks, Tailmon…" I answered softly. "And thanks to you too…, Kouji…you mentioned my name…" I said, looking to Kouji. "Mmmmm…" he answered as he blushed.

o

"Yagami-chan, where are you? Hika…Hika…Hika…" Takuya called my name and he echoed my nickname repeatedly. "Miyako Inoue Shishirendan!!" Miyako kicked Takuya so hard until Takuya fell down.

"I said call her 'Hikari-chan'! You don't echo her name!!" Miyako said angrily. "But, I think Yagami-chan is cute, isn't it?" Takuya grinned. "NANDESUTTE!!??" Miyako prepared to use _Miyako Inoue Shishirendan_ again.

"Gomen…gomen…but, can I kiss you?" Takuya asked. "Heh?" Miyako was shocked when Takuya prepared to kiss her. (a/n: a french kiss!!)

"DON"T BE RIDICULOUS!!!!!!!!!!" Miyako shouted loudly as she pushed Takuya. "Auuu…only 1 centimeter again…" Takuya murmured.

Suddenly, the earthquake was occurred. "What's this? A digimon?" Miyako asked. "Watch out, Miyako-chan!!" Takuya tackled Miyako so hard. Right, there's a digimon in front of them.

"Hahahahaha! If you want to safe, give your spirit to me." that digimon said. "Who is him?" Miyako asked. "Cherubimon. He wants to take over Digital World. Until now, we can't beat him!" Takuya answered as he took his D-Scanner. "Back off, Miyako-chan! Let me to face him!" he added. "Takuya-kun…" Miyako thought.

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!" Takuya used his D-Scanner and he evolves to Agnimon. "Cherubimon, your opponent is me!" Agnimon said. "So, this is the Spirit Evolution." Miyako thought.

o

"How?" Kouji asked. "I feel better…thanks…" I answered softly. "Ja, let's get outta here…" I added as I prepared to stand up.

"Aaakh!!" I shouted. "What's going on?" Kouji asked anxiously. I don't know why; my left foot felt hurt. Kouji rolled down my left sock to examine my left foot. Right, there's a wound with the flowing blood on it.

"Your foot is wounded. Is there any medicine to cure it?" Kouji asked. "Use this to cure her wound." Tailmon said. "What's that?" Kouji asked. "The grass. Mix these with the water and put the mixtures on her wound." Tailmon answered as she gave them to Kouji.

"Aakh…!" I shouted slowly, trying to restrain the pain. "Keep still." Kouji said softly. "Please…decrease the pain…on my wound…" I thought. I could see the grass covering my wound on my left foot. Then, I rolled up my left sock.

"Arigatou…Kouji…you're so gentle and kind to me…" I said slowly. "You had been taught me, Hikari." Kouji murmured. "I'll help you to stand up. Hold my hand." he said as he raised his hand to me. I held his hand to help me standing up. (a/n: It's really interesting! Instead TakeHika pairings, it's better)

"Had your left foot okay?" Kouji asked. "I feel better…thanks…I can walk alone…" I said softly as I released myself from Kouji's hand and grabbed the stony wall beside me.

I puffed and puffed. Kouji looked at my foot. My left foot was unstable. He was worried if I fell down. "Are you okay in the condition like this?" Kouji asked anxiously. I could see the anxiety from his eyes. "I'm okay…" I answered softly.

o

"I'm afraid…I feel something will be happening…" I said anxiously. "What?" Kouji asked. "Come…near us…" I said slowly. "What's going on with her, Tailmon?" Kouji asked. "She can feel the danger. From her ability, we can know if something will be happening." Tailmon answered.

"He comes…" I said. "You said 'he'?" Kouji asked. Seems he felt suspicious hearing my statement. "Yes…near…he comes to us…" I said. Right, there's an unknown digimon in front of us.

"You…Duskmon!?" Kouji asked in his disbelief. "Finally, we meet again, Kouji." Duskmon said.

**To be Continued**

Note: Finally, I put Duskmon in this story. Has Duskmon any

connection with Child of Light? Maybe. You can see it on the

next chapter.


End file.
